The Eternal Link
by JeffC FTW
Summary: They would have many long years together, no matter the Great Link wanting him to come back, but Weyoun would gladly wait for him and worship no other but him. Odo/Weyoun


**New Odo/Weyoun, now concentrates after the Dominion War came to an end, after my oneshot "Treachery, Faith and a Great Love". :) Based on what I read about Weyoun 9 on Memory Alpha and other fics, including my own. Slight AU, too.**

 **I own absolutely nothing.**

It had been ten years. Ten years since he left Deep Space 9 and returned to the Great Link.

But when he emerged from the lake that was his people, looked behind him and seeing the endless sea of gold, turned before him to see the lush jungle and heaved a sigh of relief. For just a moment, he felt like he had gotten away and entered a brave new world, but essentially he realized he was still the same man.

It took him a moment to remember _who_ he was.

 _Odo._

A Vorta and a Jem'Hadar unit stood before him, waiting for him. He approached them, unsure if they were always waiting for him or if they were given to him. He had no need to be treated like a god; that was what he wanted all along, to lead peace. This was his first act. The Vorta motioned for the soldiers to hold their place, then stepped forward and bowed his head in reverence. "Founder -" he began.

"Call me Odo," he interrupted firmly. "I do not like this worship."

The Vorta male nodded and held his hands up. "Forgive me...Odo. If you recall me..."

"Borath," Odo answered. How could he forget the scientist in charge of the psychoanalysis of Captain Sisko and the others to see how they would respond to an impending Dominion invasion - at the same time he learned who and what his people really were? He supposed he should hate this man, but... "What can I do for you now that I am here?" he asked impatiently.

"I have been anxiously waiting for you, Odo," Borath answered with a tilt of the head forward. "I came all the way from Kurill Prime to inform you that I will help you oversee a new era...for my people and for the Jem'Hadar, and for others within the Dominion. That is what you want, isn't it? My people have been talking about you for years that we waited anxiously."

He was not sure of what to say. Odo held himself rigid, looking the scientist directly in the eyes. This was the first time that he heard a Vorta who loyally served monsters come to him and offer his services to - make things right. He did not know Borath all that well, but within the Link, he learned the man was a brilliant physicist. Now he looked closer into the man's dark violet eyes, seeing willingness and passion; he was also bold enough to question. That was a first step which pleased Odo greatly.

"But, first," Borath went on, "we have been without our true leader for so many years that it has become rather...chaotic in a way. His stand-in's DNA template was desecrated somehow that he is no longer among us; we had to get to work right away on bringing our first back, as we have found another copy of his genetics back here in the Gamma Quadrant."

He had the slightest idea _who_ he was talking about - it brought back many memories. Painful they were...but also hopeful. "Borath," Odo said, "take me to him at once."

The scientist nodded and allowed him to lead the way. "He is expected to come out of the tank within the hour, local time. I imagine he wants to see a familiar face of a Founder, from my gatherings. And I could not think of a better one than you, Odo," he said with a smile at last. The shape-shifter found it in him to return it.

Arriving at the lush paradise called Kurill Prime, Odo paid it no mind and kept his mind entirely focused on the Vorta he was told was coming out of the cloning tank at this very moment. He could not wait, just quickened his pace that even Borath and the Jem'Hadar could not keep up. Steam hissed in his ears, fluids bubbled, voices a mix - but he was brought to one of the tanks which was being opened after the glowing blue chemicals were drowned out.

A small group of Vorta technicians were hastily gathering the being from its tank, dripping onto the floor. All Odo glimpsed as the creature was taken out was a pair of pale, bare feet and an arm dangling almost lifelessly out of the way before it was laid onto a table. A naked Vorta male lay there, his flesh cleansed by the others around him. Odo partly felt infuriated that he could not see the face as much as he wanted to, but he had to wait.

Borath seemed to sense his frustration. "Shall I call them to stop and leave you two alone?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't wish to interfere."

By the time it was over, the workers parted and left him to see the body on the table. He was still unconscious, his life-signs reading normal - and Odo found himself unconsciously looking over a body he remembered well, and it made him feel uncomfortable. If this Weyoun was number nine, found here in the Gamma Quadrant, then there could always be a chance he did not remember him. He wouldn't be the one he remembered - especially number six who died in his arms after triggering his implant, begged for his blessing and a last kiss.

A kiss that never left Odo especially after he finally left Nerys to return to save his people.

He stood before the sleeping Vorta, looking at the relaxed face - a face of sensuality and such ruthlessness...and vulnerability. It was no wonder the Changeling in the story number six told him had chosen those ape-like primitives to be what they were now. They preyed on the innocent and gentle for their own means of revenge against the solids. Well, no more.

Weyoun's naked body was covered with a sheet at the waist. He could not pull it down; he was too respectful for such a degrading act, and Borath was beside him. Watching between him and the newest clone. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Another needs me."

"Then leave us." Odo didn't mean to sound so harsh, but how could he help it?

It wasn't long after the scientist left that Weyoun 9 began to stir. Odo took a step back, keeping his eyes on the beautiful face as the eyes opened, showing liquid lilac blue. The lips parted to let in and out a few breaths of air for the first time. The eyes began to dart around...and eventually landed on _him._ He immediately but slowly sat up, aware of his nudity and keeping a hold of the sheet around his waist. They stared at each other for a moment, unsure of what to say - and then that soft, melodic voice spoke.

"Odo...Founder."

"Odo, if you please."

Weyoun bowed his head. "Forgive me. How may I serve you?"

So, he DID remember him. But now, he did not know how to answer at the moment. The longer he looked into those eyes and brought back the memories of their...trysts when the Dominion-Cardassian alliance occupied Deep Space 9, Odo did not think of needing his services just yet. But at the same time, it seemed deemed vastly inappropriate especially when the clone had just woken up. But Weyoun seemed to be in very healthy shape. "You're coming with me as soon as Borath clears you out of here," was all he could say. He turned to leave before he felt a hand on his arm.

"Odo, wait - oh, dear, forgive me. I did not mean to touch you without your consent," Weyoun apologized timidly, pulling his hand back and wrapping that arm around his chest. "Don't be angry with me..."

He almost growled. He had just about had it with this sniveling. "Weyoun, keep your head high," he ordered. "That was nothing to apologize for."

Weyoun looked at him but now avoided direct eye contact. "It's just...I remember everything, but I never thought I would see you again. I thought the Weyoun line was done for. Weyoun 8 might have despised the Federation, but carried on from Weyoun 6, he felt such..." He trailed off there, and Odo saw the light purple tint to his cheeks, obviously humiliated. "Oh, forgive me, I have just awoken in my Founder's presence, and here I am rambling over nothing."

Odo was thinking the reason was one of many. He himself was conflicted in mixing business with pleasure, but it was always Weyoun on his mind even while he was with Nerys, whom he still loved but doubted now he would ever get involved with again. He still had to get back to his mission; Weyoun 6 made him promise he would rebuild the Dominion, and he could not do this without the one in front of him.

"Weyoun, your predecessor made a promise. To correct the mistakes my people made." He looked back behind him to see the man sitting higher.

"And I wish to serve you," he promised. There was not only the promise of loyalty, but something much more that could never abandon Odo's memory, either. How could he forget when Weyoun 6 begged him to confess a love he was not sure he could return?

And how could he explain these feelings in any way? Weyoun made it no secret, kept nothing of himself from Odo, willingly was there for him - and cried when he got what he wanted. He was not a real monster, not the one the others he was ordered to torture and execute saw him as. Odo had been with him to know all of that.

It was then and there that, upon bringing his soon-to-be Chief Aide back with him to assigned quarters at the command center, Weyoun asked him out of the blue.

" _Do_ you really love me, Odo?"

That was hardly a fair question. "Weyoun -"

"Do you?" the Vorta insisted, moving upwards, looking him in the eyes. "You told Weyoun 6 before he died in your arms. I am here in front of you, I am giving myself for you - we are going to rebuild the Dominion together. Why don't you?" His face fell. "Is it because you still harbor feelings for...Kira?"

"Yes," Odo answered, painful as it was, looking at the ground. He had been alive as _he_ had been out of the Link for barely a day, and they were already having this discussion. "I still have feelings for her, devastated as I am. But I'd still be with her if not for what I have to do now."

"Yet you can never stop thinking about the Weyouns before me." That hand came to lay on his shoulder again. "Why did you want me alive? You just wanted an aide and a servant, is that all?" Was it his imagination, or was this Weyoun beginning to become more bolder than his predecessors, daring to question him? There might be hope yet. "Or is it the fact you _do_ love me but are too...frightened to admit it?"

The question made him angry. He was never frightened of anything in his life - not ever - except when the times he came close to losing Kira only to leave her in the end. And, regrettably, there was Weyoun 6 in which he forced himself to say the words. The more he thought back to it, the more it became easier to admit how... _real_ it was. Weyoun had...enflamed him in a way that made him feel complete. He was here now, while Kira was on the other side of the galaxy. Times had changed - his life on DS9 was over. He would see her someday again, but not the way they used to be.

And the breaking in Weyoun's eyes was making him melt on the inside.

But the feeling was the same as he had when he loved Nerys.

"I'm not afraid, Weyoun," he said softly. "But I can't return this to you. I despise how my people have treated yours, and I'm going to rectify it. You don't always have me; to love someone is to always be there for them. That won't always be the case as I return to the Link..."

"That won't matter to me!" the Vorta protested, reaching for him, taking both hands into his own. Silky skin washed over him in a sensation jolting him to life, leaving a tingle that made him want to shrink away. "I love you, Odo, and I would give my life for you. That is all I want."

To give his life over and over again was a torture. He did not approve of it in the slightest. But this debate was going nowhere; no matter how hard he tried to get away, this man would always follow him. They were bound by an invisible thread. "Let me show it to you." Weyoun's lips were against his now, gentle and sweet, not forcing against him. Odo stayed frozen for a moment before he allowed his mouth to open and welcome Weyoun's nimble tongue. Arms wrapped around his shoulders before his own came around the other's waist, pulling him close to him. There was no fighting anymore.

They were back to the way they were before.

Weyoun pulled back to gasp for air, looking down at the ground for a moment before looking at him in the eyes again. "Please, Odo."

"Very well." He reached down to trace the way the jacket wrapped around Weyoun's body, gracing his lithe form, unclasping it and revealing a tight-fitted exotic-printed shirt. Weyoun pulled it over his head; Odo bent down to get his boots and the rest of his clothes off. He had not shifted from his own garments yet, just took his time to look over this body he ravished long ago with his waves. A part of him felt small again, overanalyzing his desire and wanted affection from this man who was trembling beneath his gaze. Now that he was looking up at Weyoun's face again, he saw the faint shine of a tear rolling down a cheek.

Weyoun was crying.

Crying because this was the first time anyone loved him the way Odo was.

Somehow it made it that much more meaningful for the shape-shifter.

Weyoun's sex was quivering before Odo's eyes. He hesitated as he leaned forward and placed a kiss eventually, making the Vorta sigh, the shaking ceasing for now. The shape-shifter nestled his face against the soft dark hairs around the tightening skin, caressing smooth, firm thighs at the same time. This part of Weyoun's body was more special than he could think of; if he still had a heart, he would feel it beating with the feel of Weyoun's soft flesh beneath him. His mouth set on fire when he caressed the Vorta's ridged sex, his nose ruffling the curls; the man above him moaned but held himself high. His voice trembled with feeling. "Odo...that's it, my darling..."

Now that he thought of it, he had never been called "darling" or "precious" by any other, not even Kira, except this one. The endearing words made him want to revert into his natural form. One of Weyoun's hands came up to caress Odo's smooth golden hair. The touch made him clutch the thighs firmer, ceasing his ministrations before he stood up and took Weyoun into his embrace. They stood there, their bodies together - he felt himself shift into unclothed form so they had skin-to-skin contact - and their lips meeting again for more. Weyoun's hands caressed his smooth back, pleasing him and loving the feel. Odo sighed, pulling back and breathing even though he did not have lungs. Weyoun's eyes roamed over him while he continued to touch Odo's body, making him happy as it did so to him. The shape-shifter closed his eyes as the Vorta's hands continued over his sides, then up to smooth his stomach and chest.

"I want to make you happy," Weyoun whispered, almost heartbroken.

Odo could not take this anymore, the way he spoke of himself so lowly. "It's not about just you making me happy; it's about us doing the same for each other."

His breath hitched when he felt one of his lover's hands stop above a certain place, unsure if he wanted it. Odo nodded and guided the hand over where what he could make best of a genital area rested. His manhood was the same shape and length as Weyoun's, with the exception of ridges, and nestled against peach-gold curls. Weyoun's fingers wrapped around him then, pleasure coursing through him and making him weak at the knees. Weyoun then knelt down as he had done to him, wasting no time in kissing the tip and around, worshipping him. Odo hesitated on that word of choice, but it was exactly what the man was doing.

Kira had never done this for him _either._

"Weyoun," he managed, rumbling in his throat and bringing his hand to run through the rich, velvety black mane of hair.

Eventually, they took it to the bed, but unlike when it was always he to take control, they lay side by side, facing each other and looking over each other's bodies for a little longer, reaching over to caress chest and abdomen, stopping at their need. In unison, they moved closer so their bodies touched. Odo wrapped his arms around Weyoun and brought him close for another kiss, whilst his lower body melted into liquid gold, wrapping around Weyoun's beautiful body and into the tight space between his legs. It provoked the response that he used to elicit from the marvelous creature; Weyoun's eyes closed, and he moaned, lips parting wider. His head tilted back as he was assaulted with fiery bliss once more. Odo washed in and out, over and under every inch of his lover, closing his eyes as he let all of his doubts wash away. His own mouth parted at the feel of Weyoun's body, hand grasping his shoulders and holding on as he willingly let his partner drape him with his love.

Time seemed to never end for the both of them until they reached the end of their rapturous coupling.

"I love you, Odo," Weyoun gasped when he continued to tingle even after Odo's golden waves left him. He stretched himself out, popping his bones and relaxing before moving back into his beloved's embrace.

He struggled but eventually got it out. "I love...you, too, Weyoun."

Another tear roll down his cheek. "You...love me?" he breathed.

Odo nodded and reached out to wipe the tear away. "Yes. I don't know how to explain how or when it began, but it's always been. But know it won't be the way other races live; we won't be together like married couples, and we certainly won't have children. Will you be able to survive without any of that?"

"Yes," Weyoun answered, leaning over to give him another kiss. "All I want is you, to help you and love you as long as I live - as long as my _line_ lives."

That was all he needed to know. With that, Weyoun turned his back to him, and Odo moved closer so his chest pressed against that smooth, strong body, holding him close until he felt Weyoun fall asleep, then allowed himself to melt into his natural state so he blanketed the sleeping Vorta. Yes, they would have many long years together, no matter the Great Link wanting him to come back, but Weyoun would gladly wait for him and worship no other but Odo.

 **Read and review. (tears up happily)**


End file.
